This invention relates to portable electric routing tools and, more particularly, to a depth of cut adjustment mechanism for such a tool.
Prior art routers have been constructed with various kinds of depth of cut adjustment mechanisms. One such type of mechanism utilizes a rack and pinion arrangement whereas another type utilizes an externally threaded motor housing. All of the known mechanisms suffer from various drawbacks, including relatively large numbers of parts, difficulty of assembly, and inconvenience in use.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an improved depth of cut adjustment mechanism for a router which does not suffer from the drawbacks enumerated above.